Various sorts of prior art delivery signal accessories are available. However there are unsolved problems relating to these prior art signalling devices. For example, these devices require installation with brackets, bolts, drilled holes, latches, hinges and other parts that complicate both the installation and the functioning of the devices.
Some devices are oriented so that wind gusts can actuate a flag and give a false alarm. Others require manual operations that are easily overlooked or ignored, particularly if the delivering mail person is required to manipulate some sort of a mechanism. In particular detenting mechanisms are subject to rusting and malfunction when exposed to the all-weather environment in which they operate. Some are tedious to manufacture and thus expensive.
Accordingly it is an objective of this invention to provide an improved mail delivery flag signal for mail boxes simple to operate, substantially automatic, not critical to weather conditions and installable without tools or trouble.